


The Butterfly Effect

by xxSamuraiPrincess26xx



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxSamuraiPrincess26xx/pseuds/xxSamuraiPrincess26xx
Summary: *Revised* Thomas Connor never believed in miracles or angels...until the day he met one.
Relationships: Sammy Lawrence/Susie Campbell, Thomas Connor/Allison Pendle
Kudos: 10





	1. Reeling The Repairman

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing related to Bendy And The Ink Machine

The Butterfly Effect  
Thomas J. Connor will never forget what he did that day.  
He will never forget what happened and what he unknowingly caused.  
It all started when he decided to draw out his own blueprints.  
. . .  
As Thomas was growing up, he had developed a great interest in mechanics and had dreamed that one day he would get a career as a mechanic or anything else in the field.  
With a career plan in mind, Thomas studied and practiced as much as he could, and by the time he reached his early twenties, his dream became a reality.  
His talents and mastery of the craft were recognized by GENT corporation and Thomas was basically hired on the spot.  
Working at GENT really gave Thomas a reason to choose a mechanic for a career.  
Due to him studying and practicing all the years prior, Thomas was much more knowledgeable and experienced than most of the other employees there, which impressed his superiors to the point where he became the lead worker after just a couple of months working there.  
If Thomas' skills and brains didn't make him stick out enough, his looks played a big part as well.  
A tall, broad and muscular figure with blondish brown hair and brown eyes complete with a gruff voice. Any woman would be lucky to have him.  
He was also known to be ill-tempered and easily frustrated, but he was still perfectly dateable.  
While he did manage to attract quite a few women, Thomas just brushed them off because he knew that they only wanted him for his looks and not himself.  
He knew that his "angel" was out there somewhere and that he just had to wait for her.  
Working for GENT was enjoyable, but Thomas felt like he should be doing something on his own…something known only to him. So, while he worked with the others as normal, he was working on something completely different than what GENT was used to.  
At home, Thomas was working on blueprints for a type of machine with a purpose that he wasn't entirely sure of, but either way, he still kept them a secret and always made sure that the blueprints were well hidden.  
Over the next few years, the blueprints were finished and put in the back of Thomas' mind as he continued to work and complete the day to day projects.  
But one day, the blueprints came to mind and for some reason, Thomas felt the need to hang on to them because he didn't want them to fall into the wrong hands.  
Little did Thomas know, creating those blueprints was the start of a massive mistake.  
. . .  
Meanwhile, in another building, several repairman names and companies were being crossed off a long list while others were being circled, and soon only one company remained circled…  
GENT corporation…  
Several names also remained circled, one of them being…  
Thomas J. Connor.  
Now it was time to obtain a contract.  
. . .  
A few days had passed until the contract was finally made and was sent to GENT with the sender hoping that this would be successful.  
When the contract arrived, Thomas had been instructing inferiors when he was called to the boss' office and given the envelope, immediately making him suspicious.  
To: Thomas J. Connor  
From: Joey Drew  
Thomas had been told that Joey Drew was a very egotistical person that you had to be very careful around.  
Although he had yet to meet Joey Drew, Thomas kept what he was told in mind should he have to meet him at some point.  
Once he opened the envelope, his suspicions began to increase because inside was a contract that would give him a job at Joey Drew Studios and a personal note from the man himself.  
I have heard of your talents and mastery and I must say I am quite impressed. It would really please me if we met in person. So, I will meet you outside the building after hours. Bring the contract.  
-Joey Drew  
This didn't seem right…all of a sudden, he was supposed to meet this man in person.  
I all honesty, Thomas didn't want to meet with this man, but he felt that if he didn't, he would be in massive trouble.  
So, he swallowed his pride and made the decision to meet Joey Drew.  
. . .  
Thomas felt bile rise in his throat as he left the building to meet with Joey Drew. Just as he managed to swallow it, an elderly looking man appeared and held out his hand.  
"Mr. Thomas Connor, it's a pleasure to meet you. I am Joey Drew."  
Seeing that Joey Drew was an aged man had put Thomas at ease, but it suddenly changed when he looked into his grey eyes. This person was very shady and couldn't be trusted at all. Thomas then came to believe that Joey Drew could figure out a person's most precious secret and use it against them.  
Although Thomas had no such secrets, he knew that it could happen and that he had to be very careful.  
"Mr. Joey Drew, it's a pleasure to meet you." Thomas replied while shaking the man's hand.  
Without another word, Joey Drew took Thomas to his own workplace, Joey Drew Studios and once in his office, asked for the contract after sitting at his desk and having Thomas sit in the chair in front of him.  
"I'm going to make this short and sweet. This studio is having issues with the pipes, elevators, and several other things around here need repairing. I know that with your experience, you would be the perfect person to take on the projects."  
He then handed Thomas a pen after pushing the contract to him.  
"Work for me and you boys at GENT will not regret it."  
Time seemed to slow down as Thomas stared at the contract. If he signed it, he would be leaving GENT and working for Joey Drew Studios, but he had convinced himself that doing so would be a bad idea.  
Thomas was caught in a bind. His mind was telling him to ignore the contract and stay with GENT, but his heart was telling him to sign it and work at Joey Drew Studios.  
He couldn't figure out which one was making the right decision. But Joey Drew was starting to get angry and impatient.  
"Listen to me very carefully. You have stumbled upon an opportunity that I guarantee will change your life. So please stop making me wait." Joey Drew said with a darkened tone.  
His mind made up, Thomas took the pen and signed himself off the Joey Drew.  
With a smirk, Joey folded the contract and put it in his jacket, then stood up from the desk and held out his hand.  
"Pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Connor. Trust me, working here will be much better."  
After shaking the man's hand, Thomas turned to leave, but was suddenly stopped by a firm hand grabbing his shoulder.  
"One more thing before you go." Joey Drew said while holding a folded piece of paper.  
Thomas turned around to find Joey Drew unfolding the paper that had the blueprints on them.  
"This fell out of your pocket on the way over here and I must say, it's really impressive." Joey calmly said, closely eyeing the blueprints.  
It was at that moment that Thomas knew that they had fallen into the wrong hands and he had just signed himself off to them.


	2. Lies To The Voice Actress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Revised* Thomas Connor never believed in angels or miracles...until the day he met one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing related to Bendy And The Ink Machine

The Butterfly Effect  
Life working at Joey Drew Studios was always hectic and miserable. People were always running around and arguing with one another, some were stressed to the point where they cried. The studio's condition was always terrible and dangerous.  
The infirmary could handle so many patients.  
Employees often expected that their boss would make improvements so accidents could be avoided, but they didn't have such a boss.  
Joey Drew would always use the cheapest material possible to use for repairs. If something broke, it was always a "patch it up" case.  
Needless to say, it didn't take Thomas very long to realize that working for Joey Drew was one of the worst mistakes of his life.  
Day after day, he would be working on different jobs: fixing the floors, patching up pipes, putting walls back together…everything. There were also times when Joey would keep Thomas working overnight and calling him in very early in the morning.  
If the lack of sleep and constant pressure didn't put Thomas under enough stress, he also had to deal with a completely untrustworthy janitor that would constantly test his patience.  
To make matters worse, Joey Drew had taken the blueprints and after making some changes, had Thomas build it in the near depths of the studio. When asked why this was being built, Joey would simply reply "It's for a very good reason."  
But the more Thomas worked on what Joey Drew entitled "The Ink Machine", the more he believed that he was doing something wrong…even more when Joey Drew had him bring more GENT workers to the studio.  
Thomas still had no idea what Joey Drew was planning with the Ink Machine, but he knew it wasn't good.  
On a better note, Thomas had heard that the studio's voice actress, Susie Campbell was going to be replaced, which was a point in his favor because he never really liked her to begin with.  
Susie was always telling everyone how much she loved her character or how Sammy Lawrence complimented her every day on her performance and appearance. She would get emotional and complain when something didn't go her way. It was this that made Thomas believe that Susie would actually kill someone (or want them dead) if she ever reached her breaking point, which he knew wasn't very far.  
Thomas could only hope that the new voice actress will make things better at the studio.  
. . .  
While Thomas was having the hardest time fixing a busted pipe, a young woman had just followed Joey Drew into his office and after sitting in the respective chairs, Joey began to explain to the young woman her purpose for him calling her to his office.  
"Now Miss Allison Pendle, the reason why I called you is because…"  
Just as Joey started explaining, a gruff-sounding voice was heard and in Allison's opinion, it also sounded frustrated and stressed at the same time.  
Of course, she didn't know who the voice belonged to, but she had to admit, her curiosity was peaked.  
"Allison, it's quite rude to ignore someone when they are talking to you."  
In her distraction with the voice, Allison failed to notice that Joey had finished explaining the purpose for being there.  
"I'm very sorry Joey Drew, could you explain it again?" she nervously asked.  
Joey Drew hated repeating himself, but he needed Allison to work for him.  
"Fine, but pay attention this time. The voice actress we have is not working out, so I want you to replace her. By voice comparison, you would do a much better job with the part."  
He then presented Allison with a contract and a pen.  
"Joey Drew Studios is a big step for anyone's career. It's a great place to work and one you start; you'll never want to leave!" Joey said as Allison took the pen.  
But Allison had one question…  
"Does the voice actress know that she's being replaced?"  
Joey Drew quickly nodded. "Yes of course. I informed Miss Campbell yesterday, so she is already aware."  
Despite the shady tone, Allison was convinced that Joey was telling the truth.  
So, she signed the contract unaware of what was going to happen in a short amount of time.  
. . .  
Since signing the contract, working at Joey Drew studios seemed to go pretty well for Allison. She was introduced to the other employees and was able to strike friendships with a few of them (Norman Polk, Wally Franks, and to some extent, Sammy Lawrence.) But the moment she met Susie Campbell an intense hatred was immediately created because it was Susie's reaction upon seeing her with Sammy did Allison learn that Joey Drew lied to her about Susie being notified ahead of time.  
Allison wanted to confront Joey about lying to her, but Wally warned her that doing so would not be a very good idea because the last person that had confronted him about something ended up being on the receiving end of Joey's cane.  
"Who was that employee?" Allison asked her friends one day at lunch.  
"Thomas Connor…" Norman quickly said while rolling up his sleeves.  
Allison was confused because she had never met anyone by that name. Wally explained to her that he usually worked with him in the depths of the studio. That made sense because she worked on the upper levels. He also told her that Thomas wasn't the friendliest person and was impossible to befriend him.  
"Si if you see him, just say hello and walk away. He really isn't worth your time."  
She found Wally's words quite rude, but given that she had yet to meet Thomas, Allison wasn't sure if she should defend him or not.  
So, Allison decided that she would take a trip to the studio's depths…after work.  
. . .  
By the end of the final hour, every employee made a quick run for the exit before Joey had the chance to stop them.  
With the exception of Allison.  
The voice actress stayed in her dressing room and once she was sure that the coast was clear, slowly and carefully made her way to the hallway that would take her to the depths of the studio. Allison remembered hearing that Thomas always stayed after hours, so she knew that he would be there. But as she was in view of the staircase, Allison realized that she overlooked the fact that Joey Drew also stayed behind after hours due to him being the boss.  
She did have some type of respect for Joey, but at the same time she didn't because he had lied to her and was pretty sure that she would be in a lot of trouble if she got caught.  
Allison reached the staircase a few moments later. It looked very unstable and was set to break at any moment.  
"If he goes up and down these steps, then they must be stable enough." Allison thought as she placed a hand on the rail.  
After a few moments, she was about to take her first step, but froze when she felt someone grab her shoulder.  
Allison turned around and she couldn't believe it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this chapter planned out differently but as I was writing it, it felt better to leave it at a cliffhanger.  
> So, did Allison get caught by Thomas or Joey Drew?  
> Well, you will have to find out next time!


	3. Stopped In Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Revised* Thomas Connor never believed in miracles or angels...until the day he met one.

The Butterfly Effect  
"That's not a very good idea young lady. It's quite dangerous down there."  
Allison found herself unable to speak as she stared into the eyes of the man that stopped her. His gaze was so sharp and serious. He could literally disarm a person with that gaze. The frown on his face was deep, but it was neither sad or mad.  
"Young lady, it's not polite to stare."  
The man's statement brought Allison out of her "trance". She immediately became embarrassed after realizing she had been staring at him.  
"I'm sorry. I was just curious about what was down there." Allison nervously said.  
She didn't want him to know that she was there just to find a man she had yet to meet. The man's frown turned into a small smirk as he handed Allison his ID tag.  
Thomas J. Connor  
GENT Representative/Liaison  
Joey Drew Studios Repairman  
This was the man she was looking for. But, unlike Wally and the other employees, Allison didn't feel intimidated even when he reached for her ID tag.  
Allison Pendle  
Joey Drew Studios Voice Actress  
"Miss Allison, I had been waiting to meet you." Thomas said, releasing the ID tag.  
Allison couldn't help but smile at that and once they met each other's gaze again, time just stopped for the both of them.  
Before Allison knew it, she found herself trailing her hands up Thomas' arms (feeling and admiring every muscle in the process) and up his shoulders while Thomas placed his hand on the small of her back.  
"What the hell am I doing? I just met this woman!"  
Thomas kept trying to convince himself to pull away from Allison, but he suddenly felt that she would be gone forever if he let her go. The look in the woman's eyes told him that she was thinking the same thing.  
"Allison, you are a beautiful woman, but we can't just…"  
His voice was lost when Allison touched his face.  
"Thomas, I too am aware that this is wrong, so we have to make a decision before we…"  
At that moment, time started up again, causing Thomas and Allison to pull away from each other.  
For several minutes, Thomas and Allison were completely silent and unable to look at each other.  
"I should get going…" Allison quickly said, still not looking at him.  
Thomas quickly nodded. "Yes, I still have things to do before I leave."  
Without another word, Allison and Thomas went their separate ways, with the former forgetting to return the ID tag.  
. . .  
Allison returned home completely confused and terrified. She had no idea what had just happened. One moment she was talking to the man she was looking for, and then she found herself running her hands up his arms.  
Thomas was handsome Allison had to admit, but what she just did was something a woman did when she knew the man for quite a while, not moments after they met.  
She would like him to be a friend and maybe more.  
Allison shook her head at the thought of something more as several questions suddenly flooded her mind.  
Why didn't this happen when she met Norman or Wally?  
Why did it take so long to realize what she had been doing?  
Could she have just…no it wasn't possible!  
Allison sighed as she dropped her purse on the table and after taking off her jacket, felt something in one of the pockets.  
It was Thomas' ID tag.  
But how did she end up with it?  
A few moments later, she remembered how she ended up with it.  
Just before she began making physical contact, Allison had placed it in her pocket with the intent of returning it, but in her state of panic, forgot to do so.  
Due to what happened, Allison didn't really want to see Thomas for a few days to give him space, but it now turns out that she would have to see him soon.  
Allison thought about going back to the studio instead of waiting the next day. Since she wanted to give Thomas space, Allison decided to wait.  
She was going to have one tough night.  
. . .  
Thomas had returned home well after midnight, but he wasn't the least bit tired.  
Allison…  
Slim figure, black hair, brown eyes and pale skin, there was no way that Thomas could deny that Allison was beautiful. But he couldn't help but feel like he violated her. If he felt that way, then why didn't he stop himself or Allison?  
Then again, she didn't stop him or herself either.  
This would be one of those times when Thomas would walk over to the refrigerator and take out a bottle, but since he wasn't dealing with Joey at the moment, didn't feel the need to.  
Instead, he slowly walked into the bedroom and fell face first onto the bed. He had never had something like this happen to him before.  
After about five minutes, Thomas stood up and changed his mind about the bottle.  
He had to see Allison tomorrow to get his ID tag back from her.  
. . .  
Despite having to work the next day, Allison could not bring herself to sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, that moment replayed over and over again in her mind.  
The way his muscles felt through his shirt.  
The sharp, disarming gaze.  
His gruff voice.  
His gentle touch.  
Thomas Connor flooded her mind and she couldn't get him out no matter what she did.  
Allison had thought about giving the ID tag to Joey so he could return it, but she remembered Norman telling her about Thomas being on the receiving end of Joey's cane.  
It was at that moment, Allison realized she made the wrong decision and that she had to get to Thomas before Joey did.  
She wasn't entirely sure if her theory was correct, but she didn't want to risk anything happening to him.  
Confused or not…  
. . .  
Once Allison reached the studio the next morning, she felt her heart begin to race when she saw that GENT workers had arrived. She hoped that Thomas was outside, but she couldn't find him.  
Once again, she would have to wait…at least she had an idea of where to find him.  
. . .  
The hours seemed to drag on as Allison tried to focus on what she was supposed to be doing. She was usually able to hide whenever she was distracted, but second to Joey, Norman was well known to be able to recognize when someone was distracted and if they were hiding something.  
Right now, Allison checked all the boxes.  
"Alright Allison, what's going on? You've never acted like this before." Norman asked during lunch.  
Allison really wanted to keep what happened with Thomas a secret until she figured out her feelings, so she had to think quickly.  
"Nothing's going on Norman. I just couldn't sleep last night."  
Just as Norman was about to question Allison again, two arguing voices were heard nearby.  
"Susie, I told you that I couldn't make it because Joey wanted another tune and I didn't want to end up like Connor…having to face Joey's wrath." The music director quickly said, trying to calm his girlfriend after missing their scheduled dinner date.  
Sammy did have a point about Joey because she had seen what he did to Thomas, so she forgave Sammy there.  
"Alright Sammy, but you know that you will have to make it up to me."  
The music director took her hands. "Of course. I will take you to dinner on Sunday."  
Susie smiled at that. "I'd love that."  
Norman chuckled and shook his head. "Those two are such drama queens no matter what goes on."  
Allison smirked. "Yeah, but it's a good thing they found each other."  
Suddenly, the moment between her and Thomas played in her mind. All the feelings she felt, all the thoughts, everything.  
Norman looked at his friend and immediately became concerned because she looked like she zoned out. He started nudging her. "Hey Allison, are you alright?"  
Allison came out of her "trance". "I just remembered something I have to do later."  
She looked at her watch and stood up. "I have to go."  
"What is that woman hiding?" Norman thought as she left the lunchroom.  
. . .  
The studio's final hour ended and before long, Allison found herself standing in front of the staircase. Like last time, nobody was around and everything was quiet.  
After taking a deep breath, Allison slowly proceeded down the staircase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote the majority of this in the early morning when I couldn't sleep.


	4. Allison's Realization Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Revised* Thomas Connor never believed in miracles or angels...until the day he met one.

he Butterfly Effect

Allison took slow steady steps, flinching every time she heard a creak. She expected something to break under her at any moment. There were a lot of sharp edges as far as she could see and the voice actress knew that one misstep would end in a painful and bloody result.

She didn't want to feel more embarrassed than she already was.

Once Allison reached the bottom of the staircase, she was met with a series of pipes (both leaking and not leaking) and ink stains and puddles in various sizes and places. It was rather scary.

Suddenly, she heard a loud grunt and a stream of curses following it.

. . .

Unaware that Allison was in the area looking for him, Thomas fought the urge to scream by biting the cloth that he had placed in his mouth earlier. After the pain subsided, allowed it to fall and allowing Thomas to release the muffled words that had gathered.

For the past hour, he had been standing on a step stool trying to fix a pipe that had busted courtesy of Wally deciding to tamper with it. A job like this usually didn't take Thomas very long, but he had to take frequent breaks due to a massive pain in his left shoulder that had escalated down his arm.

Thomas had tried to think about something to try and distract himself, but the only thing he could think of was Allison.

Her angelic voice…

Her gentle touch…

The way she looked at him before they separated…

"Was Allison the angel he had been waiting for?"

Another wave of pain hit and without the cloth to muffle the upcoming scream, bit his lip instead…which wasn't entirely successful as it echoed around the area and doing so caused Thomas to receive a rather bloody lip.

He really needed a break right now.

. . .

Allison followed the echoed scream over to a far corner of the area and sure enough, Thomas was there with a rag to his mouth and his arm in a stiff angle.

It had never been in Allison's nature to get into another person's business (unlike her friend that worked with the studio's projector), but something in her mind told her that Thomas really needed her help.

This was no longer just about the ID tag.

Not wanting to confront him immediately, Allison slowly walked forward and once she was withing earshot, softly asked…

"Do you need help?"

Thomas couldn't believe that Allison had actually come down here. He wanted to scold her then and there for not listening to him, but the taste of blood and the pain in his arm told him otherwise. He could tell that Allison knew he was hurt and she wanted to help him.

He simply waved her over, nervous about what might happen. But as Allison got closer, Thomas thought about telling her that he had changed his mind, but Allison had already seen too much. It wasn't long after having those thoughts that Allison was sitting on the bench next to him.

"Just be careful Allison. It's really hurting me…" Thomas rudely said, his voice slightly muffled by the cloth he continued to hold to his mouth.

Allison silently nodded as Thomas directed her to his shoulder. She could faintly see what looked to be a large bruise starting to form. But with the fabric of his shirt concealing the majority of it, the voice actress didn't know exactly how large the bruise was.

"Thomas, I'm going to have to lift up your shirt. I'm sorry."

Just as Allison was about to grip the fabric, he moved away from her and stood up, back facing her.

"We need to talk about what happened yesterday." He said after dropping the slightly bloody cloth and gripping his shoulder.

Allison knew the subject was going to come up, so it didn't surprise her.

"Alright…"

After a few moments, Thomas scratched the back of his head before telling Allison what he wanted to tell her.

"What happened yesterday, I didn't know what I was thinking. My mind was in different places and while I was serious when I called you beautiful, I felt guilty when I didn't stop myself even though I knew what I was doing was wrong."

He was once again speaking rudely, but Allison felt that it was a way of hiding whenever he was embarrassed, nervous, or angry about something.

"Since day one, this place has done nothing but bring me nothing but misery. Everything about it especially…"

It was at that moment Allison realized she didn't need to help Thomas with any physical pain. He needed help with mental and emotional pain. He had so much of it built up and needed to tell someone that he knew he could trust. That's why he didn't let her go. He wanted to tell her, but he couldn't do it.

Without another word, Allison stood up from the bench and walked over to Thomas' frontside so she could look at him.

"Thomas what has Joey Drew done to you?" she asked, her tone becoming serious and worried at the same time.

Instead of answering, Thomas backed away from her.

"I don't want to get you involved Allison. That's why I pulled away from you. Joey will know something's up and I don't want you to get hurt."

He was looking out for her…protecting her from Joey.

But Allison wanted to help him either way…she knew he had to.

"Thomas, what did Joey Drew do to you?" Allison repeated, now serious.

Seeing that Allison really wanted to help him despite his warning, Thomas closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

"Alright…"

Thomas brought Allison to a brighter portion of the area and once there, slightly backed away from her.

"Swear you'll keep this a secret." He bluntly told her.

Allison nodded, now getting nervous. "I swear."

Thomas glared at Allison for a few more moments before whispering…

"Don't be afraid…"


	5. Thomas's Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Revised* Thomas Connor never believed in miracles or angels...until the day he met one.

The Butterfly Effect  
Miracles happen to anyone, whether or not they believe in them.  
They can happen at anytime and take the shape of anything.  
Whether or not you believe, miracles do happen.  
. . .  
Allison stood in complete silence as Thomas slowly removed his shirt and became speechless at what she saw.  
There were bruises and welts on his back, torso, shoulders, and chest. Some looked fresh while others were almost healed.  
If he had told Allison that he had slipped or a pipe hit him, there was no way she would be able to believe him. The appearance and locations clearly were not accidental or self-inflicted.  
"Are you scared?" Thomas asked, noticing Allison's stunned silence.  
The voice actress didn't know what she was feeling or how even to feel at that moment.  
Was she scared?  
Was she sad?  
Was she angry?  
Should she be scared?  
Should she be sad?  
Should she be angry?  
Allison walked up to him and gently placed her hand on his face.  
"Thomas, are you scared?"  
His gaze locked with Allison's as he gently placed his hand on her face.  
"A little…You are scared, too aren't you?"  
With Thomas's words having sunk in, Allison slowly nodded.  
"Yes, a little…"  
. . .  
Thomas at quietly on the bench while he waited for Allison to return. She decided that his injuries needed to be treated, so she went up to the infirmary to get medical supplies. He had told her that it would be easier if he went with her, but the voice actress insisted that she go alone as to not put any strain on his body.  
"This stubborn care of hers." The repairman thought as he rubbed his sore arm.  
. . .  
Thomas released another painful grunt as Allison examined the injuries on his back. He knew she was being as gentle as possible and trying to figure out the best course of treatment despite his claims that he'll be fine and didn't need medical attention.  
"Allison, for the last time, I don't need medical help. Everything will heal on its own."  
The voice actress fought the urge to sigh. "Thomas, it may not look bad in your eyes, but believe me, it's bad."  
It was clear to Allison that Thomas hated to be taken care of. He always took care of himself. In a way, she admired him for that. But this was one of those times when he would have to swallow his pride and accept Allison's help.  
"There are some things in the infirmary that would help."  
. . .  
Allison's trip to the infirmary was quiet and to her surprise, uneventful. She expected to run into Joe Drew or another employee that might have stayed after hours. Taking an empty medical supplies bag, Allison started gathering gauze wraps, needles, thread, and other medical supplies…all while keeping an eye on the door. Thomas warned her to keep an eye out for Joey and to hide if she saw him.  
"That's understandable. No doubt Joey would be suspicious if her caught me here. Especially since he's the reason Thomas is in pain." Allison said as she closed the bag.  
With supplies in hand, the voice actress makes her way back to the studio's depths.  
. . .  
As he waited for Allison, Thomas continued to work on the pipe while trying to figure out his feelings.  
He had opened up to her and she understood everything.  
She said she was afraid, but she's staying to help him.  
He was already protecting her from Joey Drew.  
Just the thought of her caused his heart to race.  
Her voice was soft.  
Her touch was gentle.  
Allison was different from the others.  
She was beautiful inside and out.  
She was nothing like Susie.  
Allison was pure.  
She was the angel.  
And he was no doubt in love with her.  
His thoughts were ended by the soft angelic voice.  
"Thomas, I'm back. Are you ready?"  
Without looking at her, he bluntly said…  
"Yes, I am."


	6. Allison's Realization Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas Connoe never believed in mirales or angels...until the day he met one.

The Butterfly Effect

Angels don't always have wings or a halo.

They don't always wear a white robe.

Angels come in many different forms, whether it be an animal or a human.

They are there to help those in need.

. . .

"Where does it hurt the most?" Allison asked while opening the bag.

Already embarrassed, Thomas merely pointed to his shoulder and explained how the pain had escalated down his arm and after an examination, Allison informed him that it was a really bad shoulder sprain.

"That's why your arm hurts too. You have been putting a lot of pressure on your shoulder." The voice actress said as she took out a large bag of ice and gently placing it on the swelling area…causing Thomas to flinch slightly.

"How do you know about treating and recognizing injuries?" the repairman asked in between waves of stinging pain.

Allison smirked, "My parents were doctors and since I wanted to take a different path, they decided it would be a good idea to give me medical training either for myself or for another person."

As Allison continued to treat the repairman's wounds, she started to wonder how exactly she was feeling.

They had only known each other for two days and there were already intimate (yet angsty) moments and here she was treating his wounds.

Thomas had trusted her enough to open up to her and reveal exactly what he endures in this place.

Although he sometimes had a rude attitude towards her as well as showing that there's nothing positive about him, Allison knew deep down Thomas was a good person at heart.

She didn't see what Norman, Wally, or the other employees saw.

Allison didn't see someone that was a waste of time or space.

She saw a protector…

Someone she could trust with everything.

Suddenly, Allison was no longer confused.

The fact that a single thought of him caused her heart and mind to go in a million places at once made her realize her true feelings.

She needed him because she had no doubt fallen in love with him.

. . .

After an hour had passed, Thomas had his torso and portions of both arms (including his shoulder) treated and wrapped in gauze wraps. A few stitches were also needed, but it was nothing the voice actress couldn't handle.

"The scars will heal overtime, but you will be left with red marks for a while." Allison said while helping Thomas with his shirt.

"I also suggest you put on a cold compress on your shoulder tonight. Also, try and take it easy while you're working. Do you understand?"

Thomas was pretty sure that his face was blood red at this point.

"Yes Allison, I understand. Thank you for your help. Your skills are very impressive."

The voice actress smiled as she touched his face again.

"It's no problem at all. I'm happy to help you."

Suddenly, time seemed to stop for them once again…but this time, it felt different.

They were no longer scared or confused…it was all clear to them now.

Despite the residual pain, Thomas once again placed his hands on the small of Allison's back.

"Allison, are you absolutely sure?" he asked as she placed her hand on the back of his neck.

"Yes Thomas, I am sure this time."

The repairman smirked as he gently pulled her closer.

"So am I…"

The broken pipe and injuries from Joey Drew no longer mattered as Thomas and Allison picked up where they left off.

. . .

In a nearby bar, unaware of what was going on in the studio's depths, Norman was discussing his concern for Allison with Wally.

"I don't know what happened. She just zoned out after hearing Sammy and Susie's argument. Do you think she's jealous of them?" the projectionist (no pun intended) asked while finishing the last of his drink.

Wally shook his head. "Nah, Allison's not the jealous type. Plus, she's never really liked Susie or Sammy. So that can't be it."

Norman just shrugged his shoulders before a thought came to him. "Hey, what if she crossed paths with Thomas and it didn't go well?"

Wally agreed with Norman immediately. "Yeah, maybe she ignored my warning about him and he hit her or something like that?"

Norman stared at the janitor. "We definitely need to talk to Allison tomorrow."

Wally nodded. "We can't let Thomas Connor hurt her."

. . .

It was a good thirty seconds before Allison and Thomas broke the kiss for air.

"Allison, I know Joey Drew cares nothing about Susie and Sammy's relationship. But I'm sure that if he found out about us, he wouldn't take it well."

The voice actress understood. If they wanted things to go smoothly, they would have to keep their relationship a secret until they could figure out what to do for the future.

"I understand. We will have to be very careful." Allison quietly replied.


	7. Broken Hearts And Confrontations Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas Connor never believed in miracles or angels...until the day he met one.

Hello all my dearest friends and readers! I have finally returned with a new chapter! I hope you enjoy it!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Bendy And The Ink Machine…  
The Butterfly Effect  
Thomas stood in front of the bedroom mirror for a good twenty minutes looking over Allison's medical care. Everything was professionally done to where nobody would believe that it was all done by a voice actress, not a doctor. Going to the kitchen and opening the freezer door, Thomas takes out a large ice pack and gently places it on his swollen shoulder, hissing at the sudden pain that came to it. Once it had subsided, he got himself comfortable on the recliner in front of the television and flashed back to the event that happened a few hours prior.  
. . .  
The fact that he was kissing the woman he had just fallen in love with felt so unreal, that for a split-second Thomas thought it was a dream.  
Allison's lips were so silky and smooth. Her lithe body pressing against his muscular build. She felt so warm and so soft.  
It was nothing but pure pleasure.  
Allison had become the love of his life.  
The love of his life that he is going to keep safe, no matter the circumstances.  
. . .  
The weeks following the fateful afternoon changed everything about life at Joey Drew Studios. With a new relationship in existence, Thomas and Allison were more eager to return to work and the days became easier and more pleasurable.  
Allison would save portions of her lunch and also give Thomas recipes that she had created along with some baked treats that she knew he would enjoy.  
Thomas would send her flowers and sometimes a letter attached to a feline plush toy. He would also slip private notes into her locker.  
With the plan of keeping their relationship a secret, Thomas and Allison made sure to time everything and hide everything that could give them up. They also made sure to act like strangers around the studio, which also meant that Thomas had to bring up his negative traits towards Allison.  
It always broke his heart to do that to her, but they both knew it had to be done.  
Once Thomas and Allison knew they were alone, they snuck out of the studio to spend time together before having to return to being strangers. It was a process that worked well for them, but they were also aware that eventually the façade would slip whether or not they got careless. (i.e. Thomas's office)  
"I think we should at least say we're just friends and not reveal the relationship. A few employees at least…" Allison told the repairman one night while watching a movie.  
The voice actress had a point. Some employees were smarter than others, which would make things easier to figure out. But there were very few that were trustworthy.  
"I guess you're right. But who is trustworthy enough?"  
The projectionist and the janitor came to mind since she was close friends with them, but their constant bias against Thomas made Allison re-think her decision.  
"I was thinking that we tell Norman and Wally, but they always think very low of you. So, I'm not sure."  
It was no surprise to Thomas that Allison's friends have a bias against him, so he understood her concerns.  
"Here's what we can do. Tomorrow we will approach the subject slowly to Norman and the janitor and see how they take it."  
Allison knew that her friends wouldn't like her friendship with Thomas, and they definitely wouldn't like that she's in a romantic relationship with him. But she knew that they were the only ones they could trust enough not to tell Joey Drew.  
"Yeah, I guess we can do that."  
. . .  
The next morning, Allison woke up feeling terrible. She was nauseous. She had a headache. She really wished Thomas had stayed the night with her. If it wasn't for Joey Drew's preference for employees to recover in the infirmary, she would have called in sick.  
She tried to pass it off as stress, but something told the voice actress it was something different.  
Allison shook her head at the thought. She knew it was going to be a stressful day and she didn't need anything else to add to the pressure.  
Not only did Allison have to deal with the high possibility of an unacceptable friendship, she recently found out that she had to meet with Joey Drew that afternoon.  
She was glad that she had decided to stay after hours and wait for Thomas so they can walk each other home.  
But little did they know, that plan was about to be changed in the most unexpected way.  
. . .  
Thomas had been forced to arrive at the studio early the next morning due to another pipe malfunction. Thanks to Allison's medical skills, this project wasn't as hard as the first one, so he was able to get it done quickly. But knowing Joey Drew, he would hate it if he just left afterwards so he just stayed in his office until he was called out again which he was sure was going to be pretty soon. During the time he was free, Thomas thought about how exactly he and Allison are going to approach Norman and Wally about their friendship. He knew that Allison would be doing most of the talking due to them being her friends and not his. Whether or not they accepted it, Thomas hoped they would keep it a secret…especially from Joey Drew.  
Not for him, but for Allison.  
As expected, the repairman heard his name being called and was informed that there was a pipe set to burst in the music department and that he needed to get there right away.  
"Duty calls…"  
. . .  
The moment Allison stood in front of Joey's office door another wave of nausea struck her. Looking at her reflection in one of the back windows so he wouldn't see her, she noticed that she was a little pale and her eyes had sunken in a little bit. The theory from that morning came to mind again, but she had to remind herself that for the time being, she had to focus on what was going on now and worry about that when everything was taken care of. After a few moments of taking deep breaths to calm herself down, Allison slowly knocked on the office door and received a response immediately.  
"Come in…"  
Allison slowly opened the door and nervously walked inside.  
"You wished to speak to me about something Mister Drew?"  
Joey gave Allison a quick nod before having her take a seat in front of the desk.  
"Yes Miss Allison. I do have somethings I want to discuss with you."  
. . .  
Down in the music department, Thomas had just removed a wall panel and started working on the pipe when he heard an all too familiar argument.  
"Sammy, you promised you were going to talk to Joey about extra time to finish that music so we could make up for the dates we missed!" Susie said with tears starting to run down her face.  
The music director placed a hand on her shoulder. "Susie, I did everything I could do to try and convince him, but there was nothing I could do. You have to believe me."  
Susie swatted Sammy's hand off her shoulder. "If you loved me at all, you would keep trying. But it's clear you never loved me because you actually want to be with that Allison!"  
Both Sammy and Thomas froze at Susie's words.  
"Susie, I have told you several times that Allison means nothing to me. You are the one I want to be with, not her." Sammy immediately said, returning his hand to her shoulder.  
"I swear she means nothing to me. It's all about you. She could be in a relationship with Connor for all I care and if she got hurt for it, then so what?"  
Hearing that the music director thinks that he would actually hurt Allison made Thomas's blood begin to boil. But since he knew it wasn't true, he was able to quickly calm himself down and focus on what he was doing. Despite feeling better after hearing the possibility of Allison being hurt, Susie was still mad at Sammy.  
"As great as that sounds, I just can't deal with this inability to stand up to Joey…" The music director knew immediately where Susie was going. "Susie, please don't say it."  
Thomas also stopped working to confirm his own suspicion.  
"We had plans Sammy. To eventually become parents and maybe move on from this place. But after this…I'm sorry but it's over."  
Before Sammy had a chance to respond, Susie had already left, leaving a broken-hearted music director behind. He looked at the repairman and went to his office without a word. Thomas wasn't sure if he should feel bad for Sammy because like the others, they didn't see eye to eye.  
So, while Sammy was coming to terms with what just happened to him, Norman and Wally were trying to figure out who exactly should confront Thomas about their theory about him hurting Allison.  
"I think it's best you tell him. He hates me enough already." Wally bluntly to the projectionist.  
Norman admitted that Wally did have a point but he was also hated by the repairman so no matter who confronted him, it would be a lose lose situation.  
"Well, why don't we both go? Since we can't decide on just one of us, I say we should both do it."  
It did seem like a better idea for the both of them to go, but it still made them uncomfortable and somewhat scared.  
"I guess you are right Norman. We'll go after work."  
. . .  
Unaware of her friends' plans to confront her love about a false theory, Allison was literally fighting the need to throw up as Joey Drew began explaining why she was called in.  
"Now Miss Allison, the reason why I called you in is because I would simply like an update on your experience here. I am aware that you and Miss Campbell are not on the best terms and I just want to make sure that you are comfortable working here." He said with a sincerity that Allison knew was fake…as it's always been.  
"Everyone is very nice and supportive, so my working here is quite enjoyable." The voice actress said while mentally reminding herself to keep Thomas out of the conversation as she continued to have a one on one with her nefarious boss.  
Unfortunately, that couldn't be the case.  
"Now in regards to Mister Thomas Connor, have you come across him by any chance?" Joey Drew suddenly asked.  
Allison knew that if she told Joey the truth, things would no doubt get ugly…most likely for the repairman. So, she had a few moments to come up with a convincing lie.  
"I have come across him a couple of times, but we just pass each other without a word."  
It took a while for Joey to respond, but luckily for the voice actress, he seemed to buy it. "Well, if he ever does something, don't be afraid to report it and I'll talk to him."  
She knew right away what Joey meant when he said that he will talk to him, which made her want to protect Thomas even more.  
"I will, I promise you."  
She felt the nausea begin to increase but thankfully she was dismissed at that point.  
"By the way, I suggest you take a quick trip to the infirmary. You look like you swallowed a virus and its starting to grow inside you." Joey said rather rudely.  
Allison just nodded in response.  
. . .  
"Well Miss Allison, you don't have any type of fever and since you are just nauseous, it's probably just a stomach virus." Jack Fain explained after examining the voice actress and giving her something to help settle her stomach. She was both convinced and not convinced, but with the way she was feeling, a stomach virus seemed logical.  
"I guess you're right."  
Just as Allison was about to get up from one of the beds, Jack had suggested that she stay in the infirmary for a while to allow her stomach to settle, and if she didn't have so many things on her mind, the voice actress would have taken the suggestion. But since she did, she kindly rejected his suggestion and left for the music department unaware that Thomas was working there.  
Once she was halfway to the music department, Allison couldn't do it anymore. She changed her location to the woman's restroom where she emptied her stomach and after some heavy heaving, looked in the mirror and noticed that she was more pale than she was before she went into Joey Drew's office. Allison started to believe that Jack was wrong and she was right. But she would have to wait until after work to find out for sure.  
. . .  
Sammy was sitting in his office trying his best not to cry his eyes out. Susie meant the world to him and she decided to end their relationship just because he couldn't stand up to Joey Drew. He reminded her that he had gone to his office several times to try and convince him to give her the role of Alice Angel back to her, with no avail. He had taken her out to fancy dinners and did his very best to spoil her. He soon thought that maybe if he was a little more assertive and wasn't flirtatious with Allison, he wouldn't be sitting here broken-hearted. He looked out the office window and watched Thomas work for a few moments before turning away again.  
. . .  
Instead of once again trying to make her way to the music department, Allison took a detour to her dressing room. She figured that if she came across Thomas, Norman, or Wally, she should at least try to change her appearance to where she didn't look so sick. She knew that Thomas could never be fooled, but Norman and Wally could.  
Taking out her make-up case, she began dabbing powder to her face and blending it into her skin as best as she could. But since she had pale skin to begin with, she had to be careful not to put too much and after a few minutes, Allison was able to apply enough to look convincing that she wasn't sick. After rinsing her mouth with water that she kept nearby, Allison left the dressing room and resumed her trip to the music department.  
. . .  
Despite Allison's medical care, it took Thomas almost the entire day to finish the pipe and put the wall back together. Thankfully, the only plans he had with Allison was to walk her home, so they weren't going to be late for anything. As he was gathering his stuff, he was spotted by Wally and the projectionist.  
"We can do this. All we have to do is not jump to the accusation right away. We just inch closer to it or if he brings up Allison." Norman said nervously to the janitor.  
Wally agreed. "Right, we will ease into it and hopefully nothing will go wrong."  
With both scared and nervous feelings, they slowly approached the repairman, but were quickly caught when their footsteps caused the floor to creak.  
"May I help you?" Thomas asked sarcastically.  
Norman took a deep breath. "We need to talk to you about something."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While putting together the infirmary scene, I just went with the audio log that was in there. I am aware that Jack Fain is Sammy's lyricist. So, I just took a shot there.


	8. Broken Heart And Confrontations Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas Conner never believed in miracles or angels...until the day he met one.

The Butterfly Effect

Allison hoped that her illness wouldn't slow down her or Thomas since he was going to walk her home. She had also decided to ask him if he would be willing to spend the night at her place in case she needed help. She was sure he would say yes but knowing Joey Drew, Thomas would either be working very late or be called very early the next morning meaning she would most likely not see him as much.

"It would be nice to be with him for just a while if that would be the case." Allison thought as the entrance to the music department was in her line of sight.

All of a sudden, the voice actress started to hear the voices of Thomas, Norman, and Wally.

"May I ask what this is about?" Thomas asked slowly.

"Well, have you seen the voice actress? Her name is Allison." The projectionist started with.

Thomas could tell what Norman was about to do with just that one question.

"Yes, I have run into her a couple of times." Be replied being as casual as he could.

"You do know that you are not the most liked person in this place right?" Wally asked, still nervous.

Thomas nodded slowly. "Yes, I am fully aware of that. I always have been. Now once again, I ask what is all this about?"

"You said that you have come across Allison a couple of times, but have you done anything to her at any one of those times?" Norman asked while he still had the courage to speak.

Unaware to all three of them, Allison had reached the entrance and was secretly listening to the conversation and was ready to shout at her friends because like Thomas, she knew what they were about to do.

"Listen you two, I know what you are trying to say, but I promise that I have not done anything to hurt Allison. We have simply said hello and that's it."

Allison knew that if Norman and Wally were accusing Thomas of physically hurting her, they would definitely not take the news of their relationship well. She had to clear things up before thinks got worse.

"Norman, Wally what are you two implying?"

All three of them were surprised to see the voice actress standing at the entrance and by the look on her face, she had heard everything and didn't like what she heard.

"Allison, I became concerned about you when you zoned out when Sammy and Susie had that argument and how you seemed to change after that. So, Wally and I thought that maybe…"

"That an employee was actually hurting me? Norman, you and Wally are great friends, but it's never a good idea to just jump to conclusions, especially ridiculous ones like this." Allison sternly interrupted.

Both remained silent as Allison gave Thomas the "ok" to tell them.

"Truth is you two, Allison and I are friends. I really enjoy her company and for once I'm not a threat."

The janitor turned to the voice actress. "Allison is what he just said true?"

"Yes, it is true. I really enjoy his company and not once has he done something like that. We are just friends and nothing more." She replied calmly.

It hurt Allison that she had just lied to her friends, but with the way they were acting at the moment, it definitely wouldn't be a good idea to tell them that she was in a romantic relationship. She knew that Norman and Wally were trying to protect her, but compared to Thomas, they seemed to have the "child protects their favorite toy" approach while Thomas actually had the "guard the person with their life" approach. She really wished that they had talked to her instead.

"So just friends you say. That means you haven't done anything of the sort?" the projectionist asked.

Thomas just glared at him for a few moments. "For the last time, we are just friends. There has been nothing of the sort."

Norman and Wally never thought that Allison would even try to get close to Thomas, but the voice actress was a very smart woman that could watch out for herself.

"I know this is sudden, but believe me, everything is alright. I promise."

. . .

While Allison believed confessing her friendship would help her feel better, it in fact did nothing at all. The entire weekend she had rarely eaten and whenever she did manage to eat, it always came back out. Thankfully, Thomas was able to spend the weekend with her so he could help as best he could. But it soon became clear that home remedies wouldn't work and that she had to go to the doctor…something Allison hated.

"Allison, nothing we do is helping you. We have to take you to the doctor." The repairman said as Allison rested her head on his shoulder. "You can't eat anything and you are throwing up constantly. We need to get you checked out."

After a while, the voice actress finally agrees to go.

"Alright, I'll make an appointment for this afternoon."

. . .

Down in the bar close to the studio, Norman and Wally couldn't help but discuss what they had learned. But they reminded themselves that Allison's their friend and that they have to support her as she has always done for them.

"But I will keep an eye on them." The projectionist said quietly.

. . .

"Well Miss Pendle, it seems your friend Jack is correct. We ran every test and their results all pointed to a stomach bug. We even ran a pregnancy test and that came out negative as well."

The fact that she wasn't pregnant put Allison and Thomas at ease at it wasn't part of their plan. They did want a child, but they wanted to move on from Joey Drew Studios first because they did not want their future son or daughter to grow up around the studio and especially not around Joey Drew himself.

The doctor took out his prescription pad and pen; giving the voice actress a slip of paper soon after.

"This is the best antibiotic that we have and I guarantee that it will help you. Take it twice daily and I also suggest taking a few days off work to be safe."

The medication would be no problem, but with Joey's policy, Allison wasn't sure if taking time off was even possible.

"I'm afraid that taking days off is easier said than done." The voice actress nervously said.

"Why do you say that Miss Pendle?" the doctor asked confused. "I'm sure your boss would understand."

She really didn't want to explain her boss to the doctor because she wasn't sure if he would believe her. But she decided to give it a shot.

"You see, my boss has this policy where if you are sick or not feeling well, you spend time in the workplace's infirmary. You don't go home and if you ask for sick days, you would be lucky to get just one. We always have deadlines and staying home won't do it for him."

The repairman slowly nodded in agreement. "That's true. We have the same boss and the policy is absolute. He won't let anything or anyone change it. He wants everything done on time and in his way. Everything has to be perfect."

The doctor remained quiet as if he didn't believe them, but then suddenly realized something.

"Is your boss Joey Drew by any chance?"

. . .

Meanwhile in a modern home, the music director was sitting on the couch still reeling in the breakup with Susie. He tried to think of ways to get her back, but he had pretty much done everything when they were together. Susie was his angel and now he had nobody.

Sammy thought about trying his luck with Allison, but there was a change in her that he didn't like. The music director felt like she was hiding something that she didn't want anyone to know about and was very valuable to her.

"Maybe the woman got lucky." Sammy said as he stood up and walked to a window.

"If she did, with who?"

. . .

"Yes, our boss is Joey Drew. Why do you ask?" Allison asked with slight confusion.

The doctor sighed. "I don't know him personally but I am aware that he doesn't have the best reputation as a boss. Given what you two have told me, everything I have heard is true and I apologize."

He wrote something on the notepad and gave Allison the slip of paper.

"Explain your situation and if that does nothing, give him this."

. . .

"Allison are you sure you don't want me to go in with you?" You are trying to change Joey's policy." Thomas asked as they stood outside the studio the next morning.

The voce actress looked down for a minute before responding.

"Yes, I am sure. I know it's going to be a risk, but if he saw us together, he definitely will know that something is up and I don't want you to get in trouble." She said gently placing her hand on his face.

She did have a point in her going in alone to protect their relationship, but it killed Thomas inside to let her go in alone especially since she also risked meeting Joey's wrath as well.

"Alright, just be very careful with what you do and say to him. You have seen what he is capable of doing even at his age." The repairman said while joining his hand with hers.

. . .

Joey Drew had been going through different reports about the studio, frowning deeply when he came across one that mentioned something in the studio that still needed to be repaired.

"I am not paying that man to suddenly start slacking off! He knows that every project has a deadline and lateness is not acceptable at all! Everything must be perfect!"

He cleared his throat and took a deep breath to calm himself down just as he heard someone knocking on the door.

"What is it?" he nearly yelled.

Allison flinched at his tone and began to second guess her decision. She would just take the antibiotics and rest up at home as best as she could. But before she could make her decision, the door opened, showing her clearly frustrated boss.

"Miss Pendle, this better be important."

Now Allison really wanted to change her mind.

"Well, Mr. Drew, I have still been feeling unwell so I went to the doctor and he said I should…"

"Allison that's what the infirmary is for." Joey interrupted already knowing what she was going to ask.

"You don't look well I admit. But nevertheless, there is still work to do. You know the policy and I made it clear that it's absolute to everyone…whether or not there is a doctor's note. Now if that's all, I have work to get started on and I suggest you do the same."

He then shut the door in her face without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Norman and Wally know about Allison's friendship with Thomas, but not their relationship.
> 
> Sammy suspects something about Allison.
> 
> Joey suspects something about Thomas.
> 
> Who knows what will happen!


	9. The Butterfly Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas Connor never believed in miracles or angels...until the day he met one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all my dearest friends and readers! I hope you all are keeping safe and sound I am back with both another chapter and I hope you enjoy it! Before I begin, I want to tell you that since chapter one, there has been a secret that I have been keeping from you. It will be revealed at the end of the chapter. Anyway, on with the show!

The Butterfly Effect

Due to Joey's selfish refusal to give her time off, the next few days seemed to drag on for the voice actress. Whenever she was in the recording booth with Sammy, it often felt like her head was being stabbed and even while resting in the infirmary, she still felt terrible. Allison thought about going to the doctor again, but she figured he would probably tell her the same thing. So, when the weekend finally came, she spent it with both the antibiotics and her love at her side. The voice actress was glad that Thomas was able to spend the weekend with her because with the way she was feeling, there was no way she could take care of herself. Even though they had no plans, Allison couldn't help but apologize to him.

"Allison, once again, you don't have to apologize to me. I am here taking care of the woman I love and that's because I know I have to. So, please stop apologizing." He said while handing her a small pill and a glass of water.

The voice actress couldn't help but smile at his words. He may hated her taking care of him, but it was clear that he enjoyed taking care of her…something Allison made sure not to take advantage of. After taking the pill and handing off the glass of water, she sighed and placed a hand on her stomach.

"Thomas, how would you feel if I was pregnant?"

The repairman stayed silent for a while before sitting next to her. "Honestly, it would make me happy, but also very nervous and scared because having a child right now is not part of the plan we made together. Why do you ask?"

Allison sighed again. "Well, I was thinking about the pregnancy test and how you would feel if the test was positive."

It didn't surprise Thomas that Allison would be concerned about the pregnancy test most of all because they were so cautious and for things to fall apart would be devastating.

He then started to stroke her hair. "How would you feel if you were pregnant?"

Allison looked down and smirked. "Well, I would be feeling the same thing. Happy, scared, nervous. Remember when we started talking about having a baby? What we wanted?"

The repairman nodded. "Yes, it turns out that we both wanted a daughter."

He slightly laughed as he continued stroking her hair.

"I also remember you telling me about you always wanting to live on a farm."

. . .

With bed rest, antibiotics and her love's care, Allison finally started to feel better. There were still times where she still couldn't eat and had to take trips to the infirmary, but things were going a lot more smoothly.

"Well, it does seem like this bug is so close to being gone, although it would have passed sooner if Joey had given you time off. But things look good." Jack said after giving Allison another checkup.

Before Allison could respond, Jack started to snicker as he removed the rubber gloves. "But imagine if you were pregnant. Joey would be so upset. He would want to know who the father is. He would hate you and the father. Who knows what he will do to the baby?"

. . .

Meanwhile, Sammy was searching Allison's dressing room, looking for anything that could give away her change in behavior. Sammy knew there was something somewhere, but where? Turning to the desk, the music director started going through the top drawer and after finding nothing but make up and perfume, tried to close it, but the drawer wouldn't close.

Not wanting the voice actress to know that someone was in her dressing room, the music director reached behind the drawer and found something interesting very interesting. It was a card in a pink envelope that was addressed to her in very familiar handwriting.

"No, it couldn't be…" he thought as he opened the envelope and found another card that was addressed to the person with the familiar handwriting. Inside both cards were notes and poetry that clearly showed there was a relationship between these two people.

He smirked and shook his head. "Miss Pendle, you and Mr. Connor are so busted!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the good news is that Allison is feeling better, but the bad news is that Sammy has figured out her relationship with Thomas. What's going to happen now? Well my dear friends and readers, you will find out…
> 
> HERE'S THE SECRET:
> 
> In The Triple Butterfly Effect!
> 
> Yes, I am splitting this story into two parts because of the future chapters, it seemed like the best way to go. I also wanted to redo that story somehow and I thought this would be the perfect opportunity.
> 
> So, there will be a new story coming up hopefully soon I will try my best!
> 
> With all that said, please rate and review!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!!!


End file.
